Dextro Xur-pattern troop carrier
The DX-class Dropship, otherwise known as the Spirit, is a Covenant infantry and logistical transport craft.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx They ceased to be in widespread use after the Battle of Onyx, being replaced instead by Phantom class dropships. Background Spirits are angular, tuning fork shaped spacecraft with two parallel personnel bays along the exterior of each "prong". They are used to transport Sangheili, Kig-yar, and Unggoy, and have been known to ferry Covenant vehicles within the purple colored energy field between their prongs, usually ghosts or something also small. Around the time of the First Battle of Earth it would seem that the Spirits were completely replaced with the more heavily built Phantoms, though a few were still used in the Battle of Onyx. During the Battle of Harvest, a destroyed Spirit was used by the Huragok Lighter Than Some as raw material to create a vehicle that would later be adopted by the Brutes as Brute Choppers It is speculated that the Spirit is not designed for combat drops, but is instead a Cargo transport. The lack of effective offensive or defensive weaponry coupled with the small troop carrying capacity of the Spirit tends to support this. Since the fleet stationed above Halo was originally a research operation this use of non combat specific transportation would be understandable. During the events of the Battle of Installation 04 Spirits were placed into combat roles by necessity. Operation The Spirit is a moderately large craft, similar in size to the Pelican dropship of the UNSC. Capable of powered flight and hovering, this dropship appears quite cumbersome and awkward to pilot based on battlefield observations but has been known to reach speeds of 350 kilometers per hour whilst cruising and has a suspected maximum speed of 1100 KPH. The craft is a dedicated transport of infantry and vehicles. As such it possesses only one defensive weapon, a heavy plasma cannon nearly identical to that of the Shade plasma turret. The weapon is located beneath the main fuselage of the vessel. It fires slowly but with fairly high accuracy. However, each bolt from the cannon takes a long time to reach its target, allowing for easy evasion. The Spirit possesses two troop bays each capable of holding four Grunts, Jackals or Elites. Within each of these bays there appears to be a door hinting at the possibility that more soldiers could be unleashed from deeper within the vessel. Each of these troop bays has two doors that open and close vertically. However they do not close fully and leave a small opening along the length of the bay. Keen eyed snipers can take advantage of this and terminate soldiers before they even touch the ground. Between these extended personnel bays, an energy field fluctuates visibly as it generates the ship's anti-gravity propulsion (similar in appearance to the energy pulse of the "Gravity Lift" elevators the Covenant use to commute between the ground and the hovering ships). This same gravity-beam is used to ferry Shades, Ghosts and other ground vehicles to their destinations. While these dropships have life support for use in vacuum, they do not have a slipspace drive. In Halo: First Strike, a Spirit was modified so it could be launched out of a ship already in Slipspace. Even with this modification, the Spirit was unable to travel into Slipspace on its own accord. Appearances Spirits appear only in Halo:Combat Evolved. They do not make an appearance in Halo 2 or Halo 3 although they are mentioned in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Spirit in Combat The Spirit, as it occurs in Halo: Combat Evolved is indestructible. No amount of firepower that the player can bring to bear is capable of bringing the ship down. The best tactic, if on lower difficulty levels, is to attack the vulnerable infantry (shoot or toss a grenade) as they disembark from the Spirit. On higher difficulties this would be unwise, hiding behind cover until the ship leaves is often the best course of action in this situation. Without cover or good tactics a careless player will die very quickly. Known Spirits *Brilliant Gift Trivia *The Spirit did not get an official and sanctioned name until Halo: Ghosts of Onyx was released in October 2006. Up until that point, the ship was simply referred to as the "Covenant dropship." Other sources unofficially referred to it as the "Apparition", the "Spook", the "Harbinger", and even the "Bandit", based on the military term for an enemy used by a Marine to refer to a Spirit in Halo."...Phantoms, Spirits and even Banshees..." Pg 195 of Ghosts of Onyx *The Marathon logo can be seen on the front of the cockpit. *Many Covenant aircraft share a similar name to "Spirit." The definition of the word spirit is also similar to that of phantom, wraith, spectre, ghost, and banshee. *Captain Jacob Keyes commandeered one of the Spirit dropships to ferry himself, John 117, and a squad of marines off of the Covenant ship: Truth and Reconciliation during Halo: Combat Evolved. He uses the dropship itself to kill the two Hunters that try to bring the Spirit down, just as it's about to leave. *The combined parts of a Spirit can make 4 Brute Chopper's (prototypes). * The Spirit is slightly larger than its successor, the Phantom. * The Gravity Fields between the carriages closely resemble the Shield doors from Halo 3. *The Spirit was shown being destroyed in a chipped version of Halo CE from an Xbox gamer magazine where the Master Chief shot at it with a single shot of a pistol which instantly destroyed it. *A Spirit can drop off what seems to be about 8-10 covenant species which can be all killed with one well placed grenade under the belly of the Spirit. Related Articles *Phantom - The successor of the DX-class Spirit Dropship. *D77-TC Pelican Dropship - The UNSC Defense Force's equivalent to the DX-class Spirit Dropship. Sources Halo: Combat Evolved Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles